Bright Red Faces
by Val
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma are being sued by their neighbor.... Why? This is co-written by me and Maric, please review!!


  
It was a nice evening of summer. The air was quite hot so Bulma let the windows opened for once. She laid down on her bed, tired of her day. She could hear Vegeta taking his shower in the bathroom next to their bedroom and she had a little smile, promising herself to have an hot night... In every sense you can imagine, except catching on fire.  
  
Finally Vegeta went in the bedroom. In the light coming from the bathroom, Bulma could see that he was completly naked except for those spandex shorts he liked so much. He laid beside her and she put a hand on his muscular chest.  
  
- Vegeta... she said with a little voice. Are you very tired?  
  
She knew he just couldn't resist her when she acted that way. And this time again it worked. They started to kiss and caress each other in such a way that I can't tell if I want to stay pure minded(too late, I know).  
  
- VEGETAAAAAAAA!!!! OH YEEEEESSS!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!  
- OH, WOMAN!!  
- MY NAME'S BULMA!!! OOOOOOOOOOHHH!!!!!!  
  
They would scream like that (of pleasure) for ten minutes. Then, they heard it. That terrible sound.  
  
The door bell.  
  
Vegeta groaned as Bulma pushed him to the door. He opened it with a big frown, Bulma trying to hide her half-naked herself behind him. And they saw her. Their neighbor.  
  
She was a rich and crotchety old lady wearing a red wig to hide her thinning white hair and carrying a small but hyper active dog. Bulma and Vegeta grinned in harmony, as her eyes opened wide as she saw Vegeta's major lack of clothes.  
  
- Yes, Mrs. VonRitcher?  
- I... I... I...  
- Damn it, old freaky, why are you disturbing us?!  
  
The little dog yapped at him, surexcitated. Mrs. VonRitcher turned to red, offensed.  
  
- Vegeta! grumbled Bulma. Be nice! Hum, yes, Mrs. VonRitcher, may I help you in something?  
- Actually yes, dear, said the old lady, bravely overcoming her emotions. Could you do less noise?  
- Forgive me? Noise?  
  
Mrs. VonRitcher had a shocked face that made Vegeta smirked.  
  
- Yes, the noise you two are... Making...  
- What noise? asked Vegeta, amused by her facial expression.  
- THE noise!  
  
It seemed clear at her eyes, but Vegeta shrugged his muscular shoulders and looked at Bulma, who was as clueless as he was. The little annoying dog was still yapping and the old lady patted him on the head.  
  
- See? My poor Diamond is so nervy... Could you please think about him and be more quiet?  
- But we're not making so much noise, said Bulma. No radio, no TV, nothing... What are you talking about exactly?  
  
She could see the sweatdrop on Mrs. VonRitcher's forehead. The old woman quickly wiped it away and cleared her throat with dignity. Vegeta couldn't stop himself and giggled (a Vegeta's giggling at least). Mrs. VonRitcher looked offensed one more time.  
  
- Yes, you are making noise, she said, trying to stay calm.  
- But what noise? asked Bulma, who really had no idea.  
- THE noise, dear! THE noise!  
- WHICH noise?!  
  
Vegeta turned his face away from his neighbor, as an uncontrolable desire of laughing took him. Bulma gasped as his move revealed her nearly naked body. Mrs. VonRitcher's face turn to a bright red... Under the 10 centimeters of make-up she had. That gave her a very weird face and Vegeta started to laugh out loud. Bulma tried to keep him in front of her but barely succed.  
  
- Could you... Please tell me... What that... Noise... Is exa... Damn it, Vegeta, stop moving!  
- But... Hahahahahaha!! Look... Look at her FACE! Hahahahahahahahahahah!  
  
Bulma gave a look at her neighbor's face and had to admit it was very funny. She started laughing too. Mrs. VonRitcher made that very funny face that very offensed people can make.  
  
- If it's like that, I'll see you in court!  
  
And she left to return in her house. Bulma closed the door, wondering if she'd really dare.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
- This is totally ridiculous, grumbled Vegeta.  
- Shut up, ordered Bulma, furious.  
  
The old lady did it, she sued them. For "breach of sense of decency and quietude".  
  
Vegeta hated the court. He had to wear that horrible blue costume that was so tight (because of his amazing muscles) and it was a waste of time. "On Vegeta-sei I would just blow her up. Why can't Earthlings be that simple for once?"  
  
- Plegnant, Mrs. VonRitcher. Defendant, Mr. and Mrs. Brief.  
- What a minute, you told them I was your husband?! yelled Vegeta at Bulma.  
- But it's so simplier that way!  
- NO WAY!! I'm not! Call me Master Vegeta!  
  
Everybody looked at him like he was crazy. Bulma patted him on his arm and sat him back, embarassed. Vegeta crossed his arms and pouted. He wouldn't say anything more, then.  
  
- So, Mrs. VonRitcher, would you please explain to the court why you are sueing Mr. Mrs. Brief?  
- Sure, your Honor.  
  
Mrs. VonRitcher fixed her wig with a nervous hand as she gave a mean look at the couple.  
  
- A week ago, they were... Making noise late at night so I went at their house to ask them to stop.  
- What kind of noise?  
- THE noise, your Honor!  
- Be specific, please.  
  
Her face turned to a bright red again. At day she had more make-up and it was even funnier then last time. Vegeta couldn't stop himself and started to laugh at her again. Bulma slapped him and he stopped, still smiling thought.  
  
- The... The noise... You know... It was at night... And... And... THE noise!  
- Be specific, madam...  
- The noise was... They were screaming...  
- And what did they scream?  
  
Bulma reddened and Vegeta choked. Bulma because she now knew what Mrs. VonRitcher meant and Vegeta because of the lady's face again.  
  
- They screamed... Well... Each other's name...  
- Were they fighting or something?  
- Oh! no! It's the opposite!  
  
Bulma's face was now the same color than her neighbor and Vegeta stopped laughing. The judge nodded.  
  
- So you went and asked them to stopped screaming.  
- Yes... And they... They were... Half...  
  
She whispered the last word, visibly living the most embarassing moment of her life. The judge made her repeat louder and she looked panicked at this idea. Vegeta started laughing again, until...  
  
- HEY VMAN!!  
- KAKAROTTO!!  
  
Goku waved his hand at Vegeta, his large grin on his face.  
  
- I got arrested because I was running too fast in the street, he said happily.  
- Baka. Go away.  
- Why are you here?  
- Beacuse I... NOT YOUR BUSINESS, KAKAROTTO! GO AWAY!  
- Hi Bulma!  
  
Vegeta hit his head on the table. Baka, baka, baka Kakarotto. Goku asked the question to Bulma, who wasn't in a good mood anymore for some unknown reason.  
  
- Because SHE...  
  
She pointed Mrs. VonRitcher.  
  
- Thinks that WE are making too much noise!  
- Noise? repeated Goku. What kind of noise?  
- The kind of noise you make in your bed!  
- You snore? he asked, shocked.  
- No, I make love with my man!  
  
Goku nodded comprehensivly as Vegeta broke the table with a big head hit. Mrs. VonRitcher nearly had an heart attack.  
  
- This is SO embarassing...  
- Hey Vman, why do you have a lump on your head?  
- Because I just broke the table with it, baka!  
- Vegeta! gasped Bulma. You broke the court's table again!  
- Again? asked the judge.  
- Well, it's the sixth time already that we come for that reason.  
  
Everybody looked at them, shocked. Vegeta's face turned to a bright red like Mrs. VonRitcher's.  
  
- Well, sighted the judge, go on now, Mrs. VonRitcher. They were half what?  
- Half... Half... Naked...  
- Yes, and so?  
- But this is shocking and undecent!! They traumatized my poor Diamond!  
- Diamond?  
- My dear puppy, your Honor!  
- I wouldn't even eat it, grumbled Vegeta.  
- And HE was in spandex underwear!  
  
Vegeta's face reached the brighted red ever. Everybody, and I really mean everybody, looked at him. Bulma's face also turned to red.  
  
- Wow! You love spandex that much, Vman? asked Goku, like there was nothing wrong.  
- Shut up, Kakarotto!  
- And SHE was nearly naked behind him!  
- They were making love, madam, it's normal they were not as dressed as now.  
- But... They were completly undecent! And he was laughing!  
- So what? said Vegeta.  
- Vman laughed? asked Goku, interested.  
  
Suddenly completly hysterical, Mrs. VonRitcher jumped on Vegeta to hurt him. Bulma stopped her with the best punch she ever gave.  
  
- HEY, oldie bitch, stay away from MY man, it's not my damned problem if you're jealous 'cause you got no love like me!  
-Mrs. Brief! Would you please kindly go back to your seat! The Judge ordred.  
-But your honor, she was trying to harm my husband! Bulma pointed out for him.  
-They're insane I tell you! Completly insane! Mrs. VonRitcher accused them while rubbing the sore spot that Bulma gave her.  
  
Vegeta just sit there and smirk. He know that the old bat wouldn't hurt if she hit him with a truck. But he decided to let Bulma have her small victory.  
  
And Goku? Well he promised he wouldn't run so fast in the future and had been liberated for free because he looked so panicked and so pityful when he thought about Chichi's reaction (something like: WHAT KIND OF MODEL ARE YOU FOR OUR BOYS?!?, followed by several frying pans by the head...).  
  
End  
  
  
Author's note: This had been written by me AND Maric(maricc@flash.net), which I wanna thank with all my heart for letting me write this in his place (eh eh!). THANKS!! 


End file.
